In Your Shoes Now!
by Salamon2
Summary: The 02 kids have been turned into Digimon while the 01 kids have been made what they were like when they were in 01, with all of their Digimon captured their only hope is to defeat Daemon. Chapter 2 is up in preview format, it will change!
1. A wierd warning

In your shoes now...  
  
A weird warning  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon2: Salamon will not be saying this, instead the, magical, mysterious, DAVIS will...  
  
Davis: Hello TOKYO!!  
  
Salamon2: Davis... there are other people here besides people from Tokyo...  
  
Davis: Really?  
  
Salamon2 walks to a wall and knocks his head on the wall mumbling: STUPID IDEA!!!!!!  
  
Davis: What??  
  
Salamon2: Oh just say the DISCLAIMER ALREADY!!!  
  
Davis: Uh... what was it again??  
  
Salamon2: SALAMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Salamon appears out of thin air: Yes?  
  
Salamon2: GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Salamon: It's not my fault you gave him stupid lines...  
  
Salamon2: Note to self... never trust anyone to do your work for you.... I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! ALRIGHT! I SAID IT!!!!  
  
Davis: Well big whoopdy doo!  
  
Salamon: How do you spell that?  
  
Salamon2: I HATE IT WHEN THEY SWITCH LINES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(I know most of you now think I'm nuts but I'm trying to get you guys to laugh at that at least... That bump really hurts too... Note to self... stop making notes to self...) (Also this appeared in my head one night, and now won't leave it... I don't know where this will take me) (Also, this is just one draft of it I expect some harsh critisim on how to make it better since I believe to see plot holes and I need help with it. just give me your opinions and I change it to make it better, so that way I've got a decent story, and you get to enjoy reading this story, so that way we all win in the end) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anyway, I've made it so that all of us Original Digidestined can go through the Digital Port, I don't know what it'll do to the New kids though..." said Izzy to the rest of the group, who then went to the Digital World. Next the new kids came into the computer room and saw an already open portal there and they entered the Digital World.  
  
As they entered they felt weird sensations go up and down their bodies, and when they arrived in the Digital World, they all landed with a thump.  
  
"What in the world happened!" moaned Davis, or what seemed to be a higher pitched version of Davis' voice. Kari turned to see Veemon where Davis' voice had come from.  
  
"Gatomon, where's Kari?" asked the Veemon  
  
"I am Kari..." said Kari looking down to see now she was Gatomon and instantly the shock hit here, and Davis. Then suddenly Hawkmon landed on top of Davis, and Armadillomon on top of Kari.  
  
"What happened!" shouted Yolei's voice in a British accent  
  
"You can say that again!" said Cody's voice with a western twist  
  
"The Digital Port turned us into our Digimon!" said Kari and the Hawkmon and Armadillomon looked at each other then at themselves and screamed.  
  
"My thoughts exactly..." said T.K.'s voice from above them, they looked up the sand dune to see a Patamon and Wormmon and they slide down the sides of the dune.  
  
"Now what??" asked Davis  
  
"IZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tai's voice  
  
"How'd they get here?" asked Kari and they ran to the source of Tai's yell to find the original Digidestined (minus Mimi) all looking as they did in 01 with their 02 clothes on.  
  
"Alright I was a little off in my calculations..." said Izzy  
  
"Izzy on our way here we had our Digimon with us and were normal... now we're younger and our Digimon are gone... how is that a little off in calculations!" shouted Tai  
  
"TAI!" yelled Kari as they 02 Digimon came charging at the group  
  
"Uh... high Gatomon... what's wrong with your voice... and where's Kari..." asked Tai as the cat came charging followed by all of the other Digimon  
  
"Tai... I am Kari..." said the Gatomon and Tai turned white and started yelling at Izzy about how turning his sister into her Digimon was not a little off in calculations.  
  
"Hello Digidestined..." said Gennai's voice and he appeared behind them like he had on File Island floating in a cylinder of Light, only he appeared to be young.  
  
"Gennai!" shouted each Digidestined  
  
"Well... it looks like it's begun... Izzy what did I say about tampering with the Digital Gate..." said Gennai and Izzy immeaditely went red and bowed his head.  
  
"Not to do anything to it..." said Izzy sadly and Tai felt as though he could kill Izzy.  
  
"Well... Mimi needs to be here as well... then I'll seal the gate..." said Gennai  
  
"Why does she need to be here?" asked T.K.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious... wait... it isn't unless I give you that Prophecy..." said Gennai and he picked up a purple laptop and e-mailed Izzy the Prophecy and then said "Good luck to all of you..." said Gennai  
  
"Six of the Original Digidestined shall be renewed, and the new Digidestined shall become their partners... To be returned to normal they must defeat the Undersea Master... said Izzy  
  
(A/N: yes I threw the Undersea Master in because 02 left him out after episode 13...)"  
  
"WHAT!" shouted the rest of the Digidestined and then suddenly Mimi arrived and landed in the sand, she looked similar to the other original Digidestined. Then Gennai appeared again.  
  
"Get it now??" asked Gennai  
  
"You know, I liked it better when you were old... you weren't as mean..." said Sora  
  
"Hello Mimi, long time, no see, anyway, if you have any questions ask Izzy, and now choose your future partner..." said Gennai  
  
"Okay, why am I here, why am I younger, and Where is Palmon... she came with me..." said Mimi and Izzy explained everything  
  
"What do you mean pick our partners!" exclaimed Tai  
  
"Well isn't it obvious???" asked Gennai  
  
"Yeah, but why do we have to pick them... what happened to Gabumon and all of the rest of them!" asked Matt sternly  
  
"I'm sorry but the Undersea Master has taken them hostage... and I'll change your clothes so that they fit you and change your Digivices..." said Gennai and he sent a power orb to them and instantly their clothes shrank to their present size, and their Digivices all changed into D3's, Tai's was Orange, Sora's was Red, Matt's was blue, Izzy's purple, Joe's grey, and Mimi's was green.  
  
"CHOOSE ALREADY!" said Gennai  
  
"I'm taking my sister..." said Tai after a second of thought, Matt took his brother, Sora took Yolei, Joe took Cody, Mimi took Ken, Izzy took Davis reluctantly that only if he'd stop making stupid jokes.  
  
"Okay... Before you battle the Undersea Master you have to defeat his minions that are all scattered around the Digital World... also I'm warning you now... eventually all of you original Digidestined will start acting like you did four years ago... and the rest of you will learn to control your attacks with more experience" and with that Gennai disappeared. And the Digidestined started Walking, T.K. immeaditely took roost on his brother's head, and started to mess his brother's hair when suddenly he was shaken off. They walked, and they walked and they walked for nearly hours. 


	2. Digidestinedvolution

In Your Shoes Now!  
  
Digidestinedvolution  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon2: I don't own Digimon, and this chapter will be an unexpected turn of events...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tai, I'm starving!" shouted Kari from his knees  
  
"You just ate five minutes ago" said Tai  
  
"And we're out of food, and we're in the middle of a dessert where food will probably be a problem!" shouted Joe  
  
"Yep, typical Joe..." said Matt walking pass him with T.K. still trying to create a nest out of his hair.  
  
(Salamon2: LOL!! Sorry, I couldn't help myself!)  
  
The group still walked across the desert and slowly came to an oasis, all of the Digimon ran/flew/crawled quickly over to it. T.K. took the job of shaking the Coconuts off from the tops of the trees. Each Digimon caught one, except Davis, he caught three, and almost fell. When eighteen coconuts had been caught, the rest of the Digidestined joined their Digimon. Each Digimon had two coconuts and each DigiDestined had one. Davis watched in awe as Izzy typed super fast on his laptop to find something. When they were done eating, all of the Digimon fell asleep.  
  
"You know what, they look so cute!" said Mimi cooing over the sleeping Digimon  
  
"Let sleeping Digimon lye Mimi..." said Joe and Mimi by accident knocked her foot against Cody and all of a sudden he curled up into a ball and rolled after Mimi. She started running crazily!  
  
"I warned her..." said Joe  
  
"But it was funny..." said Tai  
  
"Shut up! How would you like it!" shouted Matt at Tai  
  
"STOP IT! We're starting to act like we did four years ago!" shouted Sora and everyone realized it immediately that they were...  
  
"Finally" said Gennai voice from behind them as he appeared in the rainbow colored cylinder again, only older and more middle aged  
  
"What's wrong now Gennai?" asked Izzy  
  
"Terrible News... The Undersea Master is reversing the whole world back to four years ago... anyway, you twelve have to start fighting him, soon!" shouted Gennai and then he vanished  
  
"He's right you know... we can't keep on walking... but how would we get to there?" asked Joe and the whole group went into silence until T.K. remembered something...  
  
"Kari... Ken, do you think you to could open a gate??" asked T.K.  
  
"WHAT!" shouted the others, kids and Digimon alike.  
  
"Why would we want to immeaditely go there... if he wants to destroy us so badly he'd find a way to bring us to him..." said Joe and suddenly a portal appeared beneath them and they were sucked in. When they landed, they were on the cliff, that apparently you must always land on when you enter. The humungous form of the Undersea Master stood before them.  
  
"Me and my big mouth..." said Joe  
  
"What now??" asked Cody nervously  
  
"Uhh... Izzy... there is a forest behind us, right?" asked Tai  
  
"Yeah... and your point being?" said Izzy  
  
"Well then RUN!" shouted Tai and they hightailed it out of there, and into the Dark Forest.  
  
"Think you'll escape easily?" shouted a dark gloomy voice from all around them. Ahead they saw the grassy meadows of the Digital World in a vortex. They kept running and running and all aimed for the vortex. When they had reached it, it shone brightly, sucking them into the Digital World and enough energy that when they arrived there they all fell asleep, and the vortex closed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 hours later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh am I aching..." said Tai as he stretched and awoke. He looked to his right and saw his sister curled up like a cat. The Gatomon was purring away. When all had awakened Matt suddenly realized something.  
  
"I can't believe this!" shouted Matt  
  
"What can't you believe?" asked Tai  
  
"T.K.'s not here!" said Matt  
  
"WHAT!" cried the rest and they frantically searched for him but they could not find hide nor hair of T.K.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Dark World...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uggh... where am I?" asked T.K. as he awoke in a dark cell.  
  
"Your worst nightmare..." said a voice in front of him and his eyes widened with fear. 


End file.
